


【盾冬】Red Envelope

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>大概延續http://archiveofourown.org/works/3384119 的設定</p><p>盾盾拆了冬冬送的紅包的PwP，就這樣，標題跟內容一樣簡單粗暴</p><p>女裝PLAY注意</p><p> </p><p>＿＿＿</p>
            </blockquote>





	【盾冬】Red Envelope

＿＿＿

 

「……史蒂夫，你洗完澡了？」

史蒂夫剛從浴室出來，還沒為了他的巴奇並不在床上而感到訝異，就聽到了熟悉的柔軟嗓音從房門外傳來，隱含著笑意與情慾。

內心一動，史蒂夫趕忙快步走出房間，來到了聲音來源所在的餐廳。

在明亮的燈光下，一身艷紅色旗袍的巴奇坐在餐桌上，側過臉看向史蒂夫的方向歪著頭，一雙帶笑的灰藍誘惑似地盯著帶著驚訝之色的天空藍。

「親愛的隊長，你還記得這一件衣服嗎？」

輕輕張開嘴唇，巴奇慵懶地笑問，岔開著的雙腳懸空，將隱藏在旗袍底下的私密部位擋在自己抵著桌面的雙手後方，兩條光裸的白皙長腿慢慢地前後搖晃，白濁以及半透明的體液緩緩地順著大腿內側的肌膚線條往下滴落地板。

巴奇的裝扮讓史蒂夫馬上就想起了上次巴奇穿著這一件女式旗袍時他們在這裡發生的一些淫靡又甜蜜的瘋狂情事，再加上眼前如此情色的刺激畫面，雖然他們剛剛才做過，但史蒂夫的小兄弟馬上就精神奕奕地抬起了頭。

「當然……」低啞著回應，喉頭上下滾動，史蒂夫緩步朝著笑得很性感的巴奇走了過去，將自身卡入那為自己大開著的雙腿中間，伸出手在開衩的大腿外側上來回撫摸，感受著結實卻又滑順的觸感，低笑著回答：「我還記得你是怎麼哭喊著夠了、不要了……卻又熱情緊抱著我不肯放……就像剛才我們做過的一樣……」

全身一顫，巴奇臉頰升起了紅暈，露出了像是羞澀又像是興奮的表情，舔了舔自己早先已被吻得又紅又腫的濕熱唇瓣，懸空的腳尖在史蒂夫的小腿跟腳背上輕輕滑過，伸出左手握住史蒂夫的右手，將他拉向自己，兩對唇瓣幾乎貼在了一起，輕聲問：「……你想不想……再做一次？」

史蒂夫用熱烈的吻代替了回答。

「嗯……呼……嗯嗯……」

兩片溫熱的舌頭交纏著，不斷變換著接吻的角度，在黏膩的水聲中放任彼此的唾液與喘息在貼合的唇齒間流洩而出。

一邊吻著巴奇，史蒂夫的手掌滑入了旗袍下襬的開衩內，將下襬往上撈起，並順著肌膚滑進早就潮濕不堪的股間，握住了巴奇的陰莖溫柔地上下套弄。

史蒂夫所帶來的鮮明快感讓巴奇的大腿內側肌肉不由自主的顫抖，舒服的呻吟因史蒂夫的吻而化成了斷斷續續的低喘與嗚咽，被緊握著的手指收了又放，直到在史蒂夫的手淫下解放。

因高潮而身子有些脫力的巴奇低垂著頭，汗濕的髮絲貼在前額及兩鬢，喘息著甜膩的氣息，抬眼看向史蒂夫，濕潤的睫毛緩緩眨動，將剛才高潮時反射性併攏的雙腿往兩旁分開，露出濕搭搭的私處，輕聲做出邀請，「……繼續……我要你……進來……快……」

史蒂夫吞了吞口水，大力點頭，將手指插入了巴奇的臀縫間。

「別……」感受到史蒂夫的意圖，搖了搖頭巴奇稍微往後退了開來，將頭仰起俯視著史蒂夫，用手掰開自己的臀肉，大膽露出中間那處紅潤滴水不住收縮著的小小肉洞，低聲要求：「不用手指了……直接用你的那根大傢伙捅進來……狠狠操我……操到我哭出來……叫著你的名字求饒……」

「我以為你已經哭夠了……」扶著自己硬得發疼的陰莖對準一張一合的穴口處，史蒂夫俯身吻著巴奇紅紅的濕潤眼角，「還不夠？」

「被你操哭的感覺……很棒……」感受著抵在自己穴口處的高熱，巴奇再也忍不住爬滿自己全身的麻癢渴望，勾住了史蒂夫的肩膀，將他連同一起一起往後倒在冰冷的桌面上，「我想要你滿滿地充滿著我的體內……永遠都不夠……」

史蒂夫低頭府看著躺在餐桌上笑望著自己的巴奇，凌亂的艷紅旗袍襯得巴奇看上去更加富有魅力，而他扭動著腰臀試圖做出迎合的舉動又是如此淫亂，史蒂夫永遠無法拒絕巴奇的任何要求，更何況是這樣如此甜美的誘惑。

「好……」史蒂夫將手滑到了巴奇的膝蓋彎，高高舉起往兩旁分開，溫柔地吻著微微顫抖的小腿，「我會滿足你……巴奇……只要你想……我會操到你哭得叫不出聲來……」

低聲說著，史蒂夫用力一個挺腰，用自身的慾望狠狠貫穿了巴奇。

「啊啊！」

狹小的穴口被撞開來的強烈衝擊使得巴奇弓起了腰，發出了混著疼痛與愉悅的尖叫聲。

就像是回應巴奇的內心，亦或是剛才被操得很開，前不久才剛接納過史蒂夫並被灌入大量精液的後穴很輕易地就吞入了粗熱的肉棒，溫熱濕軟的肉壁熱情的擁抱著史蒂夫，並因被頂入深處時的快感而顫抖。

史蒂夫的性器在巴奇的體內不斷摩擦、頂弄，酥麻快感一下一下的經由堅挺的頂部碾壓前列腺而過的行為猶如電流不停襲擊著巴奇，在他的身體裡肆意奔騰，又疼又爽的感受讓巴奇只能仰著頭大聲喘息呻吟。

「啊！啊……嗯嗯……嗯……啊……」

巴奇的尖叫呻吟被史蒂夫的吻給堵在了嘴裡，由於史蒂夫俯身吻著巴奇，本就進得相當深的堅挺更是推開了內壁，更加深入，來自體內被又熱又硬的碩大填滿的飽脹感讓巴奇的眼淚不斷隨著又快又強的律動而墬落。

「哭吧……巴奇……我在這裡……我愛你……」

激烈抽插著巴奇，史蒂夫溫柔吻著從紅通通的眼角滑落的淚水，大力的撞入那濕熱柔滑卻又緊致得不可思議的甬道內，在享受被溫熱的肉壁親密包裹的快感的同時，也毫不吝嗇地給予巴奇他所渴望的疼痛快感，用自身堅挺的慾望狂野頂撞著巴奇體內那處敏感得不得了的部位，撞得巴奇又哭又叫。

在瘋狂的快感下，巴奇卻依然試圖回應著史蒂夫的告白，混著軟綿沙啞，卻又濕黏甜蜜的低吟，「嗚……嗚……啊……嗚嗯……我也……啊啊……我也愛你……史蒂……夫……」

彷彿受到鼓勵，史蒂夫不斷在巴奇的內裡衝刺的的陰莖猛地抖動，脹得更大，幾乎要被撐壞的感受讓巴奇發出了一小聲歡喜的驚呼，緊緊抓著史蒂夫的肩膀，擺動著臀部大膽的作出迎合，讓史蒂夫得以更加順利的撞上自己的性感點。

很快地巴奇就又被頂至高潮，夾在兩人胸腹之間的陰莖噴濺出的白濁沾上了已被弄得又濕又皺的旗袍上。

被高潮中的痙攣肉壁緊緊咬住的快感讓史蒂夫在激動之下咬住了巴奇隱藏在衣領下的頸項，咬出了齒痕，甚至流出了血液，染紅了本就紅艷的旗袍，而巴奇的左手也控制不住在史蒂夫的肩背上留下了鮮紅的抓痕。

但兩人都處於高度激情的狀態下，血腥味及疼痛反而更加刺激了雙方體內的亢奮，交合的動作更加的瘋狂激烈，餐桌幾乎快要承受不住兩個超級士兵的全力搖晃，發出了嘎吱嘎吱的抗議聲。

史蒂夫索性將手托到了巴奇的臀部上，一把抱起了巴奇。

「啊……！」

這樣一來由於重力，原本就插在巴奇體內不斷攪弄他的肉棒幾乎深到了不可思議的地步，內臟都被壓迫的衝擊讓巴奇急促的哽咽了一聲，整個人都繃緊了身子。

察覺到巴奇的不適，並不因巴奇的重量所苦的史蒂夫很有力的佇立著，並將巴奇的雙腳環到自己的腰間，一手托著巴奇顫抖的屁股，一手輕柔撫拍著巴奇抽搐的腰，等著巴奇的痙攣緩和下來。

緊抱著史蒂夫的肩，等到自己內部不再那麼難受後，巴奇做了個深呼吸，抽了抽鼻子，紅著臉低聲在史蒂夫耳邊半是抱怨半是調笑的說道：「……你這臭豆芽……插得這麼深……嗯……要……要是我是個姑娘……你可要插壞我的子宮了……」

巴奇的話語像是一把火點燃了史蒂夫，一股熱流猛地湧入小腹，本就撐滿了巴奇內部的火熱肉棒更是大了一圈，害得巴奇忍不住仰起頭發出難耐的呻吟。

「嗯啊……！」

「……你穿成這樣還說不是姑娘……？」大力揉捏著巴奇柔軟豐滿的臀肉，史蒂夫低沉著嗓音，舔上了巴奇剛才被自己咬破的傷口，咬開了衣領，順著血流吻上胸前的紅腫肉粒，感受著懷中人的顫抖，「我知道你是我的好女孩……巴克……讓我插入你的子宮……射得你滿滿的……懷上我的孩子為止……好嗎？」

史蒂夫近乎下流的言語透過巴奇的耳膜刺激著他的大腦跟內裡，難以形容的亢奮使得巴奇不住的顫慄，胡亂點著頭，顫抖的嘴唇中幾乎無法完整的回應。

「……啊……啊……好、好的……史蒂夫……我是你的好女孩……灌滿我的子宮……讓我懷……懷上你的孩子……」

明明自己是個男人，根本沒有什麼子宮，但巴奇卻感到小腹內湧上了酸疼酥麻的熱流，被撐得快壞掉的肉壁收縮著貪婪地吸吮史蒂夫的陰莖，就像是他的肉體也盼望著真能懷上史蒂夫的孩子。

得到了巴奇的允許，史蒂夫抓住了巴奇的腰，猛力的從下而上操幹著巴奇，力道大得將巴奇往上頂開，又因重力而掉回史蒂夫的肉棒上，每一次頂入都深得巴奇全身都因強烈的快感而不住痙攣。

在巴奇承受不住又再一次高聲哭喊著高潮後，史蒂夫終於重重撞入最深處將精液撒入了巴奇抽搐的腸道內。

感受著炙熱的濃稠液體一股一股的灌入自己敏感的內壁，巴奇小幅度的顫慄，全身都無力的癱軟著，被史蒂夫緊緊擁抱在懷中喘息。

在兩人稍微喘過氣後，史蒂夫將巴奇輕輕放回餐桌上，將雙手放在巴奇顫抖的膝蓋上分開，慢慢往後抽身，看著那處被自己操得紅腫的小穴幾乎合不攏的景象。

看著史蒂夫盯著自己下體看，巴奇輕輕一笑，將手覆在自己的小腹上稍為使力按壓，一會後才有白濁慢慢從紅腫的穴口流了出來，「……你射得太深了……我能感覺到你的精液在我裡面……慢慢流出……嗯……」

「……難受嗎？」有些抱歉的吻著巴奇的小腹，史蒂夫將手指插入，往內探索著試著幫巴奇將精液弄出。

「啊……有一點……但我很喜歡……」巴奇全身一顫，低喘著笑了笑，「有時候我會想……要是出任務時依然留著……會是什麼感覺……」

「……要試試看嗎？」史蒂夫停住原本擺動著的手指，低聲問：「用肛塞堵著你的小洞……一起出明天的任務……」

巴奇歪著頭像似在思考，一會後笑著點頭，有些疲累的眨了眨眼，「……或者跳蛋也可以……」

「想睡了？」

「嗯……」

看著巴奇昏昏欲睡的模樣，史蒂夫決定這次還是先幫巴奇清理身體，還有他們給彼此留下的傷，至於這個異想天開的想法就等到下次吧。

想著，史蒂夫抱起了閉上眼睛的巴奇，走入浴室內。


End file.
